His and Her Circumstances
by KennedyTheCount
Summary: He planted a chaste kiss on the crook of her neck. "You smell different tonight, Sakura..." She rose an eyebrow, "S-Sasuke?" At that Sasuke blinked and looked up. Coal eyes staring into unrecognizable lilac ones. This wasn't right. "Shit..." A.U, Minor NaruHina SasuSaku, sexual content.
1. Prologue: What?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime/manga Naruto, or it's characters. Any other fictional character belongs to its rightful owner.

**Summary**: He planted a chast kiss on the crook of her neck. "You smell different tonight, Sakura..." She rose an eyebrow, "S-Sasuke?" At that Sasuke blinked and looked up. Coal eyes staring into unrecognizable lilac ones. "Shit..." A.U Minor NaruHina SasuSaku

* * *

**Prologue** : What?

"Sasuke-kun."

Her voice was sultry and sweet, with more of a feminen charm than how she use to say my name. She gave me a coy smile and winked. How strange, I never thought in a million years I'd end up with Haruno.

Don't get me wrong, the pinkette was the epitome of confidence, and her beauty radiated anywhere she went. She always stood her ground, was intelligent and persuasive. I liked that, always did actually, even if I would never admit it out loud.

Besides, I've always been a man who's more into the conquest of it than what is being conquered.

Smirking, I heeded her action and unbottoned my shirt thinking of the day it was. Friday, correct? I couldn't be that far off, right? We had just finished our first year together a day or two ago. I let my eyes scan her body and where she was laying ontop of my bed. Long pink hair spread through out the pillows.

Black and red lengerie making an excellent contrast against her skin.

Sakura had grown, and bloomed into a beautiful flower.

Maybe I should take her forcefully, without a single tease. She did like that rough part, not a single moment of foreplay. But then again, it turned her crazy when I teased her for hours non-stop.

I smirked.

She gasped and emerald hues looked away, placing her arms over her head.

I had molded her into what she was now. An epitome of female perfection. I left my boxers on, there was no need to take them off now, there was a long night ahead to please the woman i have grown to love infront of me.

Looming over her, I kissed her cheek, forehead, nose, and lips respectfully. Her eyes fluttered open in anticipation, my smirk never wavering. I leaned in to breath her scent, sweet cherry blossoms and cherries.

My tongue lashed over her skin as her eyes closed again, neck leaning away to give me better access. Although I felt queasy for a small moment and tried to blink away the sensation.

A wave of dizziness crashed over me as I gripped her shoulders tightly, clutching my eyes shut for a second. A pained gasp woke me up, my hands finding their way onto her breasts. My teeth dragging along the bare soft skin of her neck. No need to be rough, if anything I'll apologize later.

I wouldn't let such a stupid thing ruin the night.

"They've grown..." I mused softly, feeling her shake her head in disagreement. I let out a deep chuckle and flicked her right nipple between my index and thumb, earning a moan of satisfaction, pleasure to my ears.

But... It was different than usual. This time careful, almost inexperienced.

I let my eyes scan over her neck and froze. Indigo strands tickled my nose as creamy smooth skin appeared under me. My hands instantly went over her body slowly as I could only come to one conclusion, this isn't right. This wasn't Sakura.

Sakura was never this curvacious, but that wasn't a bad thing either. I liked the fact that she had small breasts I could wrap my lips around, a light figure, and toned body. I never paid much attention to her body to such a degree, but she couldn't have changed that much in the blink of an eye.

In seconds even.

"Sakura?"

My voice was dangerously low and sharp, I let go of the woman's breasts and kept my head down, not making eye contact. I knew it hadn't pleased them to hear the name, their body tensed. This was ridiculous.

The moment my coal eyes made contact with her lavender ones, I felt a shiver run down my spine and I instantly regretted it. A fucking Hyuga. An attractive one at that, but none the less, a fucking Hyuga.

The Hyuga blinked and tilted her head. Her hands reaching over to my face and cupping it in her hands.

"Sasuke did you s-see something that reminded you of her?"

A short pause filled the air as she nibbled on her bottom lip.

"Where is she?" That came out a lot harsher than I intended. Well, not really, but I do prefer eye contact.

"... Haruno-san, Sakura, has b-been dead for five years, Sasuke."

Her voice ice cream sweet and it lingered in the air longer than it should have, her features filled with worry. I bit my lip. She couldn't be serious.

_What the hell is going on? None of this makes any sense!  
_

Slapping her hand away, I slowly got off the delicate woman and glanced around the room momentarily, trying to control the anger inside of me. I could _feel_ my sharingan emerging and spinning rapidly. It was still my room. Few things had changed here and there.

Curtains were added, and the scent of lavender filled the air.

It was probably _her _doing. At least she was being modest enough to cover up.

"S-Sasuke?"

I ignored her. I barely knew the woman to be honest. The last time I heard of her she was engaged to Naruto. Yes, she was friends with Sakura, and my best friend's fiance's, but I never knew her.

I didn't even like her as an acquaintance either. Too submissive, too meek, too shy.

Everything a Hyuga shouldn't be.

I could feel my heart skip a beat as my eyes came into contact with the full length mirror in my room. Another change.

I guess five years do make a difference. I looked older, a sharper look in my eyes, and a shine that was starting to quickly disappear the longer I stared at myself. My hair had grown, but stayed about the same length and my body stayed fit. That was a positive outlook, except for the permanent frown.

Hinata... that was her name, right? Glancing over at her with the corner of my eyes, she had also changed, physically atleast.

In more ways than one.

"Shit."

Was all I could mutter under my breath, my hands turning into tight fists.

_What the fuck is going on?!_

I ignored her presence and walked out the room and down a flight a stairs as I headed towards the door. And to believe I was still wearing the same pair of boxers.

* * *

I hope you all enjoy it.

Please leave reviews, I would really appreciate it. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 1: Drop Them Beats

**Disclamer: **I do not own the anime/manga Naruto, or it's characters. Any other fictional character belongs to its rightful owner.

**Summary: **He planted a chaste kiss on the crook of her neck. "You smell different tonight, Sakura..." She rose an eyebrow, "S-Sasuke?" At that Sasuke blinked and looked up. Coal eyes staring into unrecognizable lilac ones. "Shit..." A.U Minor NaruHina SasuSaku

Thank you guys for the reviews, I really appreciate it. I'm just happy you guys enjoyed the last one to give me reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this one too! There is sexual content in this chapter, just a heads up.

Sincerely,

Kennedy, The Count.

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Drop them beats.

Five years ago that same day and time, in another part of the city-

.

.

.

"This is such a pain." The brunet mumbled under his breath, dragging his feet along with him to the large computer screen. A mug of coffee on one hand. By now he was more surprised as to why he wasn't half blind at his age.

_I can practically call myself a vampire. I do more night shifts than anyone here. Ug, not like it matters._

The pessimist, well realist thought in aggravation while sitting down on the warn out chair. His eyebrows furred in worry, and took off his lab coat with his free hand.

"Woman, come out."

He closed his eyes as he heard the clicking sound of heals against the tile floor. A strange and wistful smile appearing on his features. The female smirked and crossed her arms over her chest, leaning her weight on one leg.

"How long did you know I was there for, huh?"

"From the very beginning."

She gave him a look of scorn and scoffed. Eyes narrowing dangerously at the man. Thin eyebrows raised as she peered over his shoulder to stare at the note pad scribbled with different languages.

"How's that going?" One hand gently placed itself on his shoulder.

"Good enough." The other hand followed the same action.

"Hm, well that's not good enough for me." She admitted. Her voice dangerously low, enjoying the game they've had on for a few years now. Nothing too big, nothing too scandalous.

He rolled his eyes, placing the cup down while leaning his head back to stare into her eyes. They both kept the staring contest on until she tugged on the back of his elastic that held his hair up. Shikamaru made an annoyed face and ran his fingers through his now, free hair.

"Tsk, annoying woman." Eyes cast downwards as she could only with hold a laugh. Her hand went back to his shoulder as she started to massage them.

"Don't over work yourself." The wind mistress admitted, her thumb rolling over knots on his back. He stayed silent, enjoying the treatment. It wasn't everyday Temari did him such favors, at least that's what it seemed to him, and not want anything in return.

"You're worried something might go wrong, huh?"

He stayed quiet and gave a curt nod. His analytical side never giving up a chance to study anything an everything about the area.

"What couldn't go wrong."

She frowned, eyes darting away from him.

"Will shoot, list me the cons and then pros."

"Do you really believe there are pros to this?" He mused softly, unamused to where this conversation was heading. The last thing he needed was the woman nagging on his thoughts and beliefs next.

"You could care less about what I believe. Just list it, Shikamaru." She snapped, her voice icey cold. The younger man sighed, he truly didn't wish to fight tonight. It's not that he didn't care about what she believed in, it was about what they all thought would be right for the company and humanity as a base. He designed weapons. And this was something he wasn't use to.

"Yes, your highnes- Ow... damn it."

Temari tugged on the end of his hairs again. Shika's sarcasm starting to get to her. Sighing for what felt like the hundredth time that night he began.

"I'll start with the longer list." _It'll help me get through this fast._ The female stayed silent and just observed him.

"Death. Simple as that. To you, me, everyone in this company, everyone in this country, everyone in this world." Wheels started to turn in his mind. "Time could freeze for eternity, causing the existence of time be nonexistent. The earth might just implode on itself and terraform a new form of life leaving humans to be nonexistent." His eyes started to close.

"And the pros?" Her voice snapping him out of his dazed like state.

"It couldn't work. My designed would fail and nothing would happen. If it worked perfectly, we have created a time of peace. No more wars." His voice now soft, until he emitted a deep chuckle. "That is until someone creates something to combat it."

The blonde stuck a few strands of hair behind her ear. "For every action there is a reaction."

"Exactly."

"Good thing you're only designing it then, hah."

"Hm... and even then, it can have dire consequences."

Temari shifted from behind him, grabbed his note pad and started to read his well thought out statement. Gently sitting on his lap, she never bothered to look up towards him. "Do you believe the string theory and the butterfly effect could cause an effect on this project."

For a moment Shikamaru thought about it and tilted his head. "I don't understand what you're trying to say, Temari." The woman laughed. "Oh my, is there something the great Shikamaru doesn't get?"

"I know what the string theory is, never the less the butterfly effect, but what does it have to with what I'm designing." And as she began to speak, he was trying to put pieces together.

"What I'm trying to say is, do you believe you can change the molecular structure of something with this and reshape it?" They made eye contact for a moment. "And somehow alter time at the same time, causing for a change in the near future?"

Shikamaru stayed deadly quiet, now really not liking where she was going with the talk. He glanced through her trying to keep his mind on check, disregarding how his palms started to feel sweaty under the invisible pressure he felt.

_This isn't last thing I want to do is start playing God with-_

He snapped out of his thoughts, a blush adorning his cheeks at the certain action the woman had done. Placing a sweet kiss on the crook of his neck.

"Don't over work yourself, Shikamaru." He stayed silent and grumbled, watching her actions carefully. She slid down to her knees, and off him to the floor. "You're too tense, relax a little."

_Who's fault do you think that is?_

Her hands rested gently on his knees, his eyes quickly darted to the forgotten mug of coffee he had brought a few moments before, now probably cold.

Temari leaned over and smirked, a satisfied look on her face seeing him thoroughly embarrassed by her actions. Her long nail racked up against his inner thighs slowly until they reached his crotch. Aquamarine hues stared at the button that stopped her from glorifying his man hood.

Grinning, she placed her index finger on top of the covered area and heard the man grumble. Chuckling she leaned over and pressed her mouth against it. Kissing all around it slowly. Reaching the buttoned up line, she placed her mouth over one, and managed to unbuttoned it. Temari repeated the action for each one to be more precise.

He could only think about one thing at the moment.

_How long did it take her to get that right. Ack, actually I don't want to know._

His thoughts dimmed away as he could feel her lips press gently onto the head of his dick, that peered through the unbuttoned part of his pants. Kissing it in sweet admiration almost made him jealous for a second, the damned woman didn't treat his upper lips that way.

The brunet held a tight hold onto the chair, she was really into it tonight, and this worried him too.

_What is really going on through your mind, Temari?_

* * *

Thirty five floors above where Shikamaru and Temari were, Gaara stared off onto the city below him. Silently watching the few cars still out at night pass by. Closing his emerald hues he turned around, hands in pockets.

"Where is Kisami, Zetsu, Konan and Tobi?" He questioned, his voice calm.

"The fucks it to ya'? Wheres the blond bimbo and your lame excuse of a fucking brother?" Kakuzu watched the white haired man intently, hoping he wouldn't do anything stupid. Gaara stared at the man, but stayed silent. His siblings had nothing to do with the business at hand.

"Tobi is in Russia right now, he thinks that someone has been stealing some our info and is releasing it to their government, un." Arms crossed over his chest as the blond adjusted a few smoke bombs on his hips correctly.

"As for Zetsu and Konan..." Pein began, sighing lightly. "They're in Angola and England, respectfully. Zetsu for the new found diamond mines, and Konan for some internal affairs." At that Pein stopped, believing he was saying too much. Itachi made eye contact with the man.

"Kisami is in the Amazonian rain forest, the Brazilian part." He stopped and examined the floor for a second. "He has been working with Zetsu, saying they might have found a way to accelerate the process. Last thing he told me was he had a surprise in stored for us."

"Fair enough." Gaara admitted and handed them an opened folder. "This is everything we have so far on the project. We are just currently designing it." Pein took it and handed everyone a copy of the files, Itachi just silently looked at it, knowing full well what was inside.

"Is that why you chose to work with a Terrorist Organization, like us. Akatsuki?" Pein began, his eyes staring intently at the younger child. He was brave in his eyes, but very hypocritical. Wanting world peace, but asking for it from a terrorist organization. Even a little Machiavellian in his eyes.

Doing what ever was possible within the red heads ability to achieve his goals. Technically he hasn't wanted anyone killed. He just needed the materials needed to achieve his goals. In a decade that could be possible.

Itachi pipped in. "It states that it can be done in five to ten years." His eyes now actually reading the documents. "What happens if we don't make it in that time."

"Five years is if we make toss aside everything we love, and devote ourselves to making this machine work. If not, then ten, but my main answer is that it can be done." Gaara looked into Itachi's eyes. "And if we don't make it in time, we keep going." He licked his dry lips and continued, "We have no option. I also have a a goal to accomplish.

Everyone stayed quiet in the room, reading onto the situation more and more. The Akatsuki had been helping Sabaku Corporation for over a good decade because of Gaara's deceased father, but now the child was nothing like his father. He rather exceeded him.

"What will the machine exactly do? It's not like you have been asking for us to find you common items."

Pein cut in, "Do eat anxiety, Itachi, I'm sure he'll tell us in due time." At that Gaara frowned and disagreed.

"No, I will not tell you."

The group frowned, making Sasori scoff at the other red head's presence.

"Oh really, and what will you do... my little cousin?"

"I will show you the power of it, and put it into practice." Some eyes widen as Hidan barked a laugh, worry itched its way onto Kakuzu's features, his mind racing on the stock market.

"And in the economic run-" Kakuzu's words were cut short as something caught his thought for a moment. A loud bang was heard quickly after, at least what sounded like something popping loudly against metal. Everyone instantly looked over to Deidara.

He shrugged and pouted, a tad bit annoyed that he was being accused.

"It wasn't me, un!"

The building shook as every male looked around equally surprised, even Deidara.

"The hell was that? An earthquake?" Hidan muttered, his staff helping him stand tall. In Deidara's mind, he knew exactly what it was, smirking in triumph at his hypothesis. The next blast didn't help out for the better. Everyone tumbled down, their bodies hitting the tile floor, even Hidan's. After a second or two later everyone knew exactly what it was, and equal frowns were shared.

After hastily bring himself up from his knees, Gaara instantly flipped open his phone and dialed Temari's number.

"I'm sorry, but the number you have dialed is currently disconnected or unavailable. Please dial back-" He hung up. Anger showing in his delicate features. The next second he dialed Shikamaru's number.

"I'm sorry, but-"

He snapped it shut again, his hand gripping the cell phone so tight it started to crack on the sides.

"The emergency escape helicopter is still there, correct?" Itachi asked, helping the annoyed Sasori get back up on his feet.

"Yes. Let's go." He fixed his suit and frowned, simply moving past the group of gentlemen, out the door and through the emergency stair case.

"Brings back memories, huh, un?" Deidara said with a hint of glee, Sasori merely shook his head and raised an eyebrow up. "What are you talking about, Deidara?"

"That time we bombed Orochimaru's business to the ground, and the only way we could have escaped was with the helicopter, un!" He smirked, an eye widening in joy as he licked his lips. Sasori did agree it was one of their most interesting missions, but not enough to feel as excited about it as Deidara.

Another explosion rang through the air, all their bodies colliding with the side wall as they only moved faster. Just five more flights of stairs. "Come on ladies, we have to move it." And after those words rolled passed Kakuzu's lips, another bomb went off and Deidara was getting annoyed and pissed.

"Some one is taking my job, and I'm not enjoying this, un!" He growled, speeding past everyone with Sasori on his tail. Those two were specifically trained to pilot air crafts in case Kisami wasn't there.

As soon as they made it there, their fingers started to prob all the controls, turning the air craft on and everyone jumping in. At that moment Itachi's eyes switched to their crimson color, swirling slowly as they analyzed the situation. Gaara's eyes on the older Uchiha's in fascination.

Forcing to tare his eyes away he glanced down. _No wonder their clan has been hunted down. Who wouldn't appreciate a pair of eyes like that in their company_.

He didn't mean for his words to sound cruel, but they were the truth. Eyes darted across the street and blinked in surprise.

"There..." Gaara pointed down. Two people were laying in the middle of the street, covered in blood. He could tell that figure anywhere, it was his sister's. Anger was seeping out through every pour of his body.

"Take the helicopter down there. Now." Both men complied and lowered the machine to the street.

Hidan was starting to get pissed of. "Ten years of research down the drain, someone fucking bombed the underground lab where those two were at." He carefully noted, only getting a nod of agreement from Itachi and Pein. Every floor was starting to collapse on top of another, the only thing that they were grateful for was that no one was working in their except everyone present. "I don't think they'd be stupid enough to not have anything backed up." Sasori pipped in.

Gaara hopped off the air craft when he noticed it was safe to jump and ran to his sisters side, glancing between each body.

They were heavily attacked.

His frowned deepened and came to the conclusion that the same person who attacked them, brought them out here. Not only that, but the explosion was probably what had caused them to be unconscious.

Nimble fingers took her pulsed and he sighed in relief, it was low but stable, so thankfully still there. Switching over to the gentlemen, Gaara took his pulse too. It seemed a bit more grim for the genius, he seemed to have suffered trauma to the head. Before he could ask for help, Kakuzu had stepped out and had the younger woman in his arms, and onto the helicopter. Not too far along Gaara fallowed with Shikamaru on his back.

Pein looked at the two new commoners and smirked at the unconscious man thinking,_ He really knows how to pick them._

Itachi was going to analyze their bodies, but his own body froze for a split second, and lost control of it. The Uchiha's mind going blank and body going numb. His Sharingan started to spin out off control, a sharp scream of pain filled the air, alerting the two pilots in the front to move it as they rose from the ground, and onto the sky.

Hidan stared in horror as he pushed back Itachi's head to the board of the craft. "The fuck is going on Itachi!" The older man stared at the Uchiha, thinking that his jaw was going to snap off because of how wide he was opening it. Kakuzu muttered something under his breath and closed Itachi's mouth shut with his hand, unsure of why he had just lost control of his own body.

Gaara was worried of Itachi, but his sister and Shikamaru were of greater concern. Cursing under his breath he started to bandage the male's bleeding head, the wound starting to crust over.

"What's going on back there, un?!" Deidara shouted, only because he felt the aircraft be shaken by a force inside. And the only force of that was Itachi's body starting to convulse involuntarily.

"Hidan, watch his mouth, he could bite his tongue off like that." And let go of his jaw, Hidan was seriously pissed. "I believe the fucking Uchiha just had a god damned seizure! And he's coughing up blood too!" He shouted over the sound of the building imploding into itself so the younger men in front could hear.

The moment they heard that, the duo hanged their gears and sped across the city and onto the near by hospital a few long minutes away.

* * *

On the other side of town his body involuntarily convulsed too.

"Sasuke?" The female blinked and rose a curios eyebrow up. Her hand laying on his back gently, confused at his current action.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Drool started to run down the side of his mouth as he could only do so little on top of the pinkette. Sasuke could feel himself doing two things at the same time.

As if his body was split in two, and he had no choice but to obey what the other persona of his wanted. He could feel Sakura touch his cheek, take his fever with her hand, but there was something else. A warmer presence dragging him away in this other persona.

Why wouldn't he take it. Her body was warm, and as all of that happened to him, future Sasuke experienced a sense of nausea. What seemed like minutes, was only a few mili seconds and a small blink.

Meanwhile Sakura stared in horror, unsure if she had just really seen Sasuke succumb to a seizure. Even if she was a registered nurse, who was planning on becoming a full fledged general Doctor, this was a loved one. The man that she adored and cared for was injured, she couldn't fail here.

If she couldn't save a loved one, how could she save someone else.

Her slim hands clumsily pushed him off of her and whipped the drool from the side of his face with her forearm.

A sheen layer of sweat was now covering his body as his Sharingan was spinning out of control.

The pinkette gasped in surprise. Never had she seen such a thing in him, unless it was about Itachi, and even then it was never like this. Biting her bottom lip, swift fingers took his pulse and green hues widen.

_What... how... _She took it again for a few longer moments. It made no sense.

_His pulse is accelerating and declining at paces too fast for the body. At this rate his heart could give out on him!_

Worry struck her cold, her body shaking in worry of what could happen. But as quickly as those feelings arose, they quickly subsided. Her body swiftly turned and found her pink cellphone, dialing the emergency number.

"This is Haruno Sakura!" She began, her voice hoarse. Hearing the sound of a helicopter flying above their home, she rose a thin eyebrow and pulled the window blinds up and away to stare at it. Eyes narrowing dangerously, her voice still continuing with her statements on the phone.

_That isn't an emergency helicopter of the hospital. If I didn't know any better... I'd say that was_-

Her thoughts were interrupted as she witnessed it turn from a flying machine to a fireball in the sky, falling quickly to the ground. Green eyes turned red as it reflected the fire from the machine to her eyes.

But of course, it wasn't any peace of ground, but the the hospital she just called. Her phone slipped from her finger tips, hitting the wooden floor with a loud thud.

Someone had shot it down to the ground.

"This can't b-be happening..." The young woman was scared, this was the last thing she wanted to deal with, and a decision was needed to be made that required her assistance.

Sakura tried to control her shivering body.

She was scared. Closing her eyes, she dropped to the floor and covered her ears.

Even though she was a few miles away, she could taste the blood in the air and the smell of burnt and rotting flesh. The after shock of the wave not hitting her closed ears.

"W-what... what is happening to me?" She mused to herself, her eyes slowly opening to see Sasuke still laying down, in a calmer manner, and relaxed. Her body shook as she tried to control her emotions and the panic attack. Her breath came out in staggered marks.

_This can't be happening_.

Sakura repeated again in her mind. What was going on was beyond her. The decision dwelling more in her mind. Hearing the sound of her phone vibrating, she gave it a dirty glare. Only moving away from it and whipping away some loose strands of Sasuke's hair away from his face. A pained look on his features.

"Sasuke-kun."

She needed him, but he needed her more now, she wasn't planning on leaving him alone.

Not now.

Putting on his shirt, she scurried out of the room, and down a flight of stairs to search in the kitchen for the first aid kit, her heart pounding against her chest.

The best thing she could now was ignore how the flames painted the night sky of where she worked.

* * *

I hope you have all enjoyed it. I promise there will be more Hinata in the next chapter. Bare with me please. It's just that this is needed for future references so everyone can kinda' understand what is going on.

I don't want to reveal too much yet.

And as for Sasuke developing feelings for Hinata, that could take a while. Think about it for a moment. Character development is needed, and you can't just stop "loving" some one as Sasuke has. Considering that Sakura might be the only type of "love" he's ever known.

It will happen. It's a SasuHina fic, but it could take a long, long while.

Please review, I would really appreciate it.

Thank you! Have a good night.


	3. Chapter 2: Paprika

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime/manga Naruto, or it's characters. Any other fictional character belongs to its rightful owner.

**Summary: **He planted a chaste kiss on the crook of her neck. "You smell different tonight, Sakura..." She rose an eyebrow, "S-Sasuke?" At that Sasuke blinked and looked up. Coal eyes staring into unrecognizable lilac ones. "Shit..." A.U Minor NaruHina SasuSaku

Hello Everyone! It's really inspiring to hear what everyone has to say in my reviews, so a major thank you and kisses to all. I really do appreciate it. There's a small hint of Sasuke x Hinata in this one. And this chapter might give you a hint of what is going on with Sasuke. But we'll see. The reader can use all the imagination they want :)

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Paprika.

.

.

.

The petite female gave a short yawn and blinked, rubbing the sleep of her eyes. Mumbling some incoherent words under breath, she glanced at the watch on her wrist and smiled in content. Mentally she patted herself on the back as she was all too happy for how well she managed her time on breaks.

Shifting away from the sofa she stretched her arms up in the air. _Okay, just fifteen more minutes and then back to the fray!_ She mentally spoke, her yelling a soft whisper even in the back of her mind. Lilac eyes caught strands of yellow hair passing by a corner away, and a smile found it's way onto her lips.

"Ino-san!"

The blonde stopped, turning back around the corner she burst into a bright smile and ran over to the Hyuga. "Hinata-chan! I didn't know you worked this shift." Her arms wrapping around her body in a sweet embrace.

"H-hai, Ino-san. This is my last week as a volunteer, th-then back to the baking board. I don't think I can ever repay Choji-san enough."

"Geez, Hinata. No reason to be so formal around us." Ino's hand went to her hip as she leaned all her weight on one leg. "You know Choji loves to have you around, it's thanks to you that people are starting to take notice of his restaurant." The grin on the blonde's face never residing.

Hinata could only chuckle as her finger tips covered her smile. "Would you like to join me to get a bite to eat?"

"Hmm..." She placed her index finger under her chin and closed her eyes, only to nod in agreement. "Hell yeah! I just got done with a photo shoot and I could really love to gain a pound or two." Hinata blinked in astonishment at the moment she heard the words.

"R-really?"

The woman nodded. "Yeah, Choji has been saying I've been over working myself too much lately. He doesn't like it when he can feel my ribs when he places his hand on my waist."

Hinata had to agree with Choji on that one, there were times when even she worried about Ino's health. The woman wasn't an anorexic person, she just had a very fast metabolism, and she worked out like crazy, well mentally at least. Not only that, but she was the representative of her modeling agency, Yamanaka Inc. It pretty much meant she did all the talking. Hinata had also heard once that people who spoke on stage, or news room were relatively thin, simply because of how many calories they spent on the simple actions of non stop talking. It seemed to be true if one looked at the beautiful model.

"I don't think he means it in a bad way, Ino-san. You know he's just looking out for your health." Hinata admitted, gently.

"Yeah yeah, but the feminist in me is all like, but that's my body and I do with it whatever I please, and then again I just know he does it because he cares." She crossed her arms over her chest, a pout forming on her lips. This just earned her another giggle from Hinata.

"Come on, Ino-san. Let's go. What are you in the mood to eat?"

Blue hues glanced over to the Hyuga's body and smiled. "Dessert. How about some pudding and your cinnamon rolls." Hinata practically tried to shy away from the woman the moment she said those words. A tease Ino always did ever since she once caught Hinata stuff an entire mini cinnamon roll in her mouth.

"Meanie..."

The could only laugh as they started to walk to the cafeteria.

"On a brighter note, how are things with you and Naruto? Is he back yet from hanging out with that perverted hermit?"

Hinata thought about it for a second, "Yes, we're doing pretty well, Ino. The engagement is going pretty well, and we're making o-our fourth year together now in a week." Her smile never wavered. "I'm happy to have met him, Ino. I really am, but as for Jiraiya-sama, I believe they should be back by Monday, at latest."

"Ah, well two days isn't so bad."

Arriving at the cafeteria they both made their orders and proceeded to take a seat.

"Ug." Ino grumbled and lazily propped her head on the palm of her hand.

"What's wrong Ino?"

"That bitch of a new assistant is here, Karin." Shivering she sighed and tore off the lid aggressively making Hinata only raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"The one that looks like she has a fetish for feet and bite marks." At that Hinata turned a deep tomato red, only being able to shove a mouthful of the delicious treat in her mouth.

"Isn't that a bit harsh, Ino? She seems... nice?" Hinata didn't really know her, so she couldn't say 100 percent.

"Hm, nope." Ino plopped the spoon in her mouth. "She's crazy. When you've volunteer here as much as I have, you can tell who are the whack jobs." The Hyuga gave a small smile and toke a few more bites as they ate for the remainder of their time in silence.

"By the way Ino, did you have anything to do when I called out for you?" Ino stopped breathing for a split second and gasped, horror grasping every inch of her body. "Oh snap! I had completely forgotten about that." She clenched her head in her hands, a worried look on her face as she abruptly stood up and Hinata watched her movements. "I had to head to the Neurology department to tell them some recent information, Tsunade-sama had asked for."

Hinata stood up and swiftly cleaned the table, throwing everything away and smiling.

"Then you better hurry, Ino-san. I'm sure they won't be too mad."

The blonde woman nodded and sped off, giving off a wave good bye, shouting something along the lines of catching up with Hinata some time soon.

Hearing the sound of a foot tapping against the floor, she slowly turned around to see Tsunade glancing at her with a bored look on her face, arms crossed over her voluptuous chest.

"Hyuga."

"T-Tsunade-sama..." Hinata meekly replied.

"You're late by five minutes. I found it unusual for you to ever be late for anything so I went to look for you. But seeing how you were with Yamanaka-san, I can clearly see what was holding you back." The older woman sighed and turned around to start walking away.

"Let's go. You're heading to the Cardiology department with me today." Hinata just nodded and fallowed the woman, a queasy feeling in her stomach starting to set in. Maybe it was the cinnamon roll she ate.

"I don't think you'll mind the work too- what is _that_?"

Both females stopped as they each looked at each other to see a giant fireball in the sky. Heading towards the Hospital. Towards the middle of the Neurology department, Urgent care, and Medical records department. Before anyone could even register exactly what was going on, Tsunade quickly ran past Hinata and pulled the emergency trigger.

Even though the sound of alarms blasted through the hospital, everyone stayed deadly silent as they watched the impact occur. Hinata and Tsunade were a ways off from East wing and thought they would be at a safe distance, but they were sadly mistaken at that. In a split second bodies hit the floor and everyone was quiet. At least to Hinata. If one would look around workers were shouting frantic calls, patients were yelling and there was a distinct odor in the air, one the female wasn't use to, but Tsunade was. For a split second the head of the hospital was awe struck, snapping out of it she yelled at Hinata, grabbing her by her forearm and yanking her up. The Hyuga just stared up at her simply confused.

And then it all click together.

An object crashed into the hospital.

The explosion was larger than expected.

She was probably deaf for a few more minutes because of her sensitive ears and the proximity to the explosion.

Bodies were crushed.

Flesh was burning.

And only one more thought ran through her mind, _Ino!_

Panic rushed over her as she pressed back her bangs, shoving Tsunade away, to the older woman's disbelief.

There was still hope the young model could have entertained herself on the way there and never made it, or she got the errand quickly done. But Ino was a fast walker.

_Maybe she is safe somewhere, yeah. Ino can be alive!_

Hinata couldn't be negative, not in moments like this. She could tell Tsunade was screaming at her, but her body just turned around and started running the opposite way, the head of the hospital not fallowing after her. Tsunade was responsible for everyone's safety, but at the moment there were still a large number of patients in area she was by. At least the Cardiologist didn't start their operations, if not it would have been nasty.

Hinata simply rushed against the crowd of people that pushed her the opposite direction she was heading. The moment sound enlightened her, she wasn't sure how she about it. Happy, yes she could hear again. But really annoyed of all the yelling and blaring alarms in the air. Soft features twisted in worry as she skidded to a stop, no idea how she would get through the burning flames that decorated the hall.

Nibbling on her bottom lip, she took in a deep breath and started to run past it, knowing her hair was already being cut short by the fire's grasp.

_Why hasn't the sprinkler system start-_

Her thought was caught off as she was laying on the ground again, but this time hearing th explosion on the West wing of the hospital.

_Another aircraft shot down, broken fuse, or gas leak?_

The longer she kept on thinking the more excuses she came up in her head about what could have happened, yet still hoping it wouldn't be the worst of them: terrorist attack, or bombs.

Taking a step forward she instantly regretted it. The sigh of blood on the floor made her queasy, there was no way a human could have so much blood. Ah, but of course. It was a mixture of dozens of nurses, workers, and patients. Gulping she dared take another step forward, but not look down. There were too many human body parts all over the floor, screams coming from inside locked rooms, and she actually ignored them.

_I... I have to do this._

Was the only thing she could think. Hinata had been through her house burning down to a crisp when she was a child, a servant died in the process and she remembered it was because they were locked in from the inside.

Hissing her breath, she kept her gaze steady and tried not to inhale too much.

_Is this what Tsunade-sama had seen at war?_

Kneeling down for a second, eyes frantically glanced up at the roof, her mind giving silent prayers to a God she hoped exist.

I've managed this far, I can do it. Naruto wouldn't give up!

Getting back up on her two feet, she walked over a dead body and was surprised by a person that slammed her into the wall. "Get the fuck out of my way, un!" Blond locks swayed in the air as that was the only thing Hinata managed to register. Unconsciously watching him run away, he reminded her of Ino. Same stance, same length of hair, same run. Awing for a second, she glanced down.

"I-Ino..."

Muttering her friend's name, she felt like passing out and dieing with her even though she knew Naruto could have been home waiting for her. But why do that, a scream of agonizing pain snapped her out of the silly trance she was in. Her body started to run in the general direction, playing hop scotch over dead bodies and loose limbs.

"Ino... Ino! Ino!"

Hinata's voice stumbled against the sound of roaring fire and glass cracking.

Her body practically gave up on her as she saw the jumble her friend was entangled in, but she was alive. A tray of syringes was scattered over the floor, Ino's body not too far from it, and piece of the ceiling on top of her mid section. Scurrying over, Hinata analyzed the situation and instantly tried her hardest, nervousness starting to take over.

The first time it didn't budge, second time either.

By the third time she could feel her muscles getting a work out, her entire body covered in a heavy sheen of sweat. Finally managing to pull it off the woman, she coughed and gave a light smile, some more tears threatening to spill out.

Lilac hues glanced over Ino's body, and the Hyuga was just more than content her friend was in one piece, not a phalangy missing from her. Kneeling down, her hand placed over Ino's chest, in the heart area.

Ino gasped, her breath ragged as her vision was hazy, an arm outstretched in front of her reaching for a non existent person.

"E-everyone..." Her hand was caught mid air as it fell down by a warmer one. The person had about shoulder length hair, with random long strands of indigo hair, and a surprised look on their face.

"Ah, Hinata. That's a nice look for you." Ino spoke softly, a weary smile as she felt more than safe around the young woman, allowing her to drift off into unconsciousness. She could feel Hinata's hand examining her body, looking for anything that could have hurt her besides the hit to her head, and inhaling too much smoke.

"Ino... I-Ino!" Hinata could feel her vision blurry with tears as her hand gripped tightly her friend's hand. Smearing her face on her shoulder, she managed to whip away the tears. Pulling the young woman on her back she stared at the length she had to walk back to. It had occurred to her that she could have walked outside and burst through a window, but what happens if it was one that is reinforced and not easily breakable. Precious time had just been wasted on a silly attempt.

Well it couldn't have been too silly if Kiba just busted through the near by window with an ax, a worried look on his face. A wave of relief washed over Hinata as she screamed over to Kiba, her body shaking from fear and hope. Hope that he had heard her weak and strained voice. Too much adrenaline in her body.

"Hinata?! How did-" He stopped mid way and noticed who she had on her back. Mumbling some curse words under his breath he instantly ran over to both woman, asking them to duck.

"I'm not sure how long the lower levels of the hospital support system will hold the weight of the upper floors. Be careful, this can all come crashing down at any second." He admitted as Hinata gave him a weary smile and handed him Ino.

"Wh-what are you doing here, Kiba-kun?" The male grinned and started to head back as quickly as possible. "I'm volunteering as an officer for the K - 9 Unit. Ya' know. Getting my feet wet before I get everything sorted out and start working as a real officer." He admitted to her, guiding her through the tattered window. "Hinata be careful." Was all he whispered as his form was stopped by the grasp of her gentle hand.

"Where are you taking her?"

"Suna Hospital. God knows what else can happen to her here. Hinata... please stay safe, we don't what we're dealing with here yet." Kiba confessed, a frown emitting through his features.

Hinata gave a curt nod and proceeded to leave, but this time stopped by Kiba's questions.

"And where are you going?"

"To get Sakura. She doesn't work tonight, but we need her here." Saying her last hurray, she left a surprised Kiba with an unconscious Ino in his arms.

"Good luck with that, I tried calling her and nothing." He knew she couldn't hear his words, her form retreating into the mob of people and security guards.

Seeing a few registered nurses, they gasped at the sight of someone they knew injured and put her on a stretcher. But now came the serious problem, whether to send her by ambulance with a good thirty five minute drive, or five minutes by helicopter. Considering one had just crashed into their hospital.

* * *

Hinata took a deep breath, her body was still shaking. Now is when she was starting to feel he consequences of her brave actions, if that's what she wanted to consider them. Hinata had entered the fray without a second thought, living her body with first and second degree burns. Nothing that two weeks of relaxation for the area couldn't heal.

It's okay Hinata, you can do it. Stay sane, just a little more.

Hinata did such and exhaled softly, it had been about ten minutes sense all the chaos and the street this late at night were starting to get packed. Putting on her seat belt she glanced at the ashy skin and sighed.

A shower would seem nice.

Pushing the thought away she drove away to Sakura's house. It was about a ten minute drive this late at night.

As seconds ticked by to minutes, the Hyuga arrived at Sakura's home and knocked at the door, to only be greeted by Sakura's mother, a warm smile suddenly turned to worry as she opened the door, "Hinata... my dear, are you alright?" She mused and open the door fully to let her in, but she kindly declined.

"H-hai... I'm fine, but we need Sakura. There was an explosion at our hospital and we need as many employees as we can get. I k-know she doesn't work today, but is she in there?" The older woman shook her head in disagreement, it's not that she didn't want her child to leave into such a dangerous place, but just because she didn't know.

"I'm sorry Hinata. She left with Sasuke not too long ago. Maybe you can try Sasuke's apartment, its just a few minutes from here."

Hinata nodded her head softly, listening to the instructions carefully.

"Th-thank you Haruno-san." Giving a curt bow, she started to leave as the older woman gave a warm smile. Getting back into the vehicle she could only hope that Sasuke and Sakura wouldn't mind her presence, or she wasn't interrupting anything.

The moment she started to drive, the Hyuga practically had to step on her breaks, feeling as if her eminent all seeing eyes had tricked her.

_Was... was that Sasuke-san?_

She thought in amazement and parked the car, only to look back in the same direction and see no one there. For a second the Hyuga questioned her sanity. If it was Sasuke, it looked like him, just an older half naked version. Calming herself she slapped her cheeks with her hands.

"This is ridiculous." She muttered under her breath.

Calming her shot nervous, again, she managed to get to the apartment complex and park the car in one peace. Deciding to run up a large number of flight of stairs she made it to Sasuke's room and abruptly knocked on the door to only have a disheveled Sakura open the door.

"S-Sakura... are you alright?"

"I've... I've been better Hinata." The pinkette paused and took a step back, not even caring what she was wearing. "How did you know I was here?"

"I went to your apartment first, but your m-mom said you might be with Uchiha-san and told me to check if you were here... and well." Her hand fell to her side, "You were." voice now starting to get raspy. Sakura stared over at her attire and rose an eyebrow, her fingers gently pulling away some strands from Hinata's sweaty face. "Come in, what happened?" And opened the door fully for her.

Hinata graciously stepped in and stared at the empty house.

"Something crashed into the hospital."

"A helicopter." Sakura corrected her as Hinata's eyes widened.

"Y-you saw it?" Sakura gave a short nod, her body moving in shaky manner as she carried a pitcher of water and some cups. Hinata fallowed the young woman up a flight of stairs. "And Uchiha-san?"

Sakura stopped and opened the door to his room, seeing him laying there unconsciously, vomit on the side of his bed.

"I think he had a seizure, but after seeing the crash I decided against it." Hinata analyzed the scene in front of her, her hand gently resting on Sakura's shoulder. "We c-can send someone to pick him and take him to Suna hospital. I'm sure they'll know what to do with him, Sakura."

The pinkette shook her head in disagreement, holding tightly onto his hand. "No! I can't leave him alone."

"Sakura, you know he won't be alone. He's mom and dad will be there, keeping him here might only worsen the situation." She bit her lip and hated to say such things. "Imagine what he would want you to do." At that Sakura winced and closed her eyes with holding back a sob.

"We need you th-there, Sakura. You are Tsunade's apprentice, if something happens to her, w-we need someone who c-can tell us what to k-kinda' do." Hinata managed to say, her arm instantly reaching for the phone, noticing she had called 911 before, but the line went down. "I brought my car. Go change, please." She motioned softly, probably realizing why no one came over, especially after the explosion that occurred in the hospital.

Sakura nodded as she watched Hinata pull Sasuke over her shoulder and start walking down a flight of stairs.

Hinata managed to get him in the elevator with her. The moment the doors closed in front of her she blinked as she felt a pair of lips plant themselves on her neck. She paused and gasped in surprise, too shocked to move. "U-Uchiha-san?"

"Hm? What is it, my lily?" He spoke softly, lips still against her skin, hands massaging her body in a deep embrace.

"Uchiha-san!"

She shrieked in surprise, her arms letting go of his body as he dropped to the elevator floor with a small thud, and an annoyed look on his face.

"Hinata, where are we?" A bored expression adorned his face as he stared intently at her, making him tilt his head at what he saw: a shorter haired, tired and younger looking version of his Hinata. That was strange, the last time he checked they were on a bed, not a damn elevator.

"That's no way to treat your fiance."

Poor Hinata was having a heart attack mixed with a panic attack. She barely had spoken no more than two words to the child until his words hit her. He had to be joking, right? But unlike her, his eyes changed to a crimson hue and his Sharingan activated, seeming to be quite annoyed with the situation.

But his annoyance was a grave mistake as he started to scream, a look of displeasure running through his features, Hinata could only stare in horror as she watched the man twist and turn, his body now convulsing.

Snapping out of it, blaming his unskillful use of words on the seizure, and probably any brain problem that might have occurred, she picked him up again once he calmed down and sighed. It was too long of a night for the Hyuga heiress. Mumbling some tiresome words, she made it to her tiny car and placed him in the back seat. Right as she switched over to the drivers seat, and was about to honk, Sakura appeared through the double doors of the apartment complex, a determined look on her face.

"Suna Hospital! Right?"

Hinata nodded and waited for her to put on her seat belt, deciding to stay quiet about the small incident with Sasuke in the elevator. "H-Hai. It's about 25 minutes away, I'm sure we can get there a bit sooner."

Hinata wasn't one to disregard parking rules and driving regulations, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Did he have another attack, Hinata? His body seems tense again.." Sakura dully noted as emerald hues kept staring at the body. Hinata could only nod in response, too scared she might let it slip past her lips. Even though there was no reason to keep anything hidden from the young beauty, she didn't think it was right at the moment.

"S-Sakura-san, can you please call Neji-nii-sama for me, p-please. And tell him I am with you. He's probably watching this happen and is worried sick." Sakura nodded in response, doing as she was told. She had seen the Hyuga cousin every now and again, and as much of an asshole as he was for treating her and Sasuke like crap, he adored Hinata with every being of his life, meaning there was still some hope for him.

Pushing the thought away, she heard an annoyed voice answer, with a simple, "How did you get my number?"

Sakura just rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Sorry Hinata, he's all yours." and dialed a button on her phone and the call went to speaker.

"N-Neji?"

She began softly as a gasp was heard through his side of the phone. "Hinata-sama! Is that you? I heard what happened, are you alright?" It was a rocket fire question.

"Y-Yes, Neji-san, thank you. I was in the other side of the hospital when it happened, I'm with Sakura right now to take Uchiha-san to the near by hospital." This only made Neji tsk in annoyance. He gave credit where credit was due, but the Uchiha just never seemed to win him over.

"I hope you're not taking him to Suna Hospital." His voice took a grim turn as Hinata stopped at a red light, Sakura rose an eyebrow and didn't dare give a question. Silent filled the air for a few second as Neji continued.

"They have found over 33 bombs in the hospital Hinata-sama five minutes ago, all home made, and no one knows how they got there. Some have speculated that they've been planted there from years to even a few days old." Both females gasped in surprise. Who's to say there couldn't be any still active around the area.

"Shit...Hinata-sama, I must leave you. There are certain things I need to attend to, stay safe." and he abruptly hung up. Sakura and Hinata made eye contact for a moment, a look of worry filling their faces.

"Ino w-was sent there." Sakura tried to keep her composure hearing those words and bit her lip, to only look at the mirror and see Sasuke's body laying there. "How was she." Hinata took a deep breath. "In one piece. I think it was the after shock of it all. She does have a thin body." Sakura agreed and gulped, eyes moving from Sasuke's body to Hinata's.

"What do we do?"

* * *

Ah man, this one took me for a spin. I wasn't sure how I felt about this chapter. I feel like I could have done better, but I'm content with it, I hope you guys are as well.

By the way, I don't think I mentioned this, but characters will die. :)

So no, no one is safe, except well Hinata and Sasuke lol.

Please review, I would really appreciate it.

Thank you! Have a good night.


	4. Chapter 3: Silence is Golden

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own the anime/manga Naruto, or it's characters. Any other fictional character belongs to its rightful owner.

**Summary: **He planted a chaste kiss on the crook of her neck. "You smell different tonight, Sakura..." She rose an eyebrow, "S-Sasuke?" At that Sasuke blinked and looked up. Coal eyes staring into unrecognizable lilac ones. "Shit..." A.U Minor NaruHina SasuSaku

Hello Everyone! As I've read through most people's review I have come to a simple conclusions. Either people really like this story, really hate it, or are too confused to know their feelings about it lol. Which is perfectly understandable, because I wasn't planning on explaining anything the first two chapters xD

So instead I decided to make things more interesting and keep on giving you guys questions. :D Also, I've come to the conclusion that this will be a very long fanfic. I'm planning on hitting at least a good 50 chapters. There is plenty of character development ahead and a lot more explaining to do.

As you read one, between chapter three through five, Sasuke's dilemma, and where he stands with Sakura and Hinata will fully be revealed.

**Chapter 3: **Silence is Golden

.

.

.

"Hinata, turn the car around, Tsunade-sama is the only one who can actually make a difference in all of this! Maybe even she can tell us what's going on." The pinkette mused softly. It was her way of trying to cope with things she couldn't explain. Hinata nodded, and silently agreed. There was no reason for the bombs to not go off in Suna Hospital, but then again their was. No chances could be taken.

Doing a legal U Turn, Sakura practically had her nerves split in half, had the girl actually just done that. Biting her lip, she buried her face in her hands. Frustration kicking in, but instantly cooling off the moment the Hyuga stepped on the peddle and they were easily hitting a hundred.

Sakura gulped. "Is this one of your hobbies Hinata, speeding?"

Hinata could only nod in embarrassment while giving off a short, "H-hai, gomen."

She shook her head. "It's okay, just try not to crash, break or swerve too hard. I don't want to die, and Sasuke isn't wearing a seat belt." At that last comment, Hinata mentally slapped herself, she had forgotten that minuscule problem with the Uchiha.

Upon arriving at the congested parking lot, both woman blinked at the chaos. Firefighters were trying to combat the flames, even ones from different districts as far as Hoshi and Kusa. News reporters were talking loudly, and people were screaming. Sakura instantly shut everyone out and noticed strands of honey yellow hair. Her face drastically changed to one of happiness and content. Getting out of the car, she started to grab Sasuke.

"Hinata, I found Tsunade-sama! Help me with him so we can ask her what's w-"

"ENOUGH!"

Sakura's voice was cut off by the over bearing and loud voice of Tsunade's anger that roared through the crowd, leaving everyone quiet and speechless.

"I will not answer any more questions! There are people hurt, the hospital is practically torn down, and all you idiots can do is just ask questions and to top it off Suna hospital is all bombarded with explosives! Get over yourself, put on a pair of gloves, and help around!"

Hinata stared in shock at the scene and pulled Sasuke's arm over her shoulder as Sakura did the same. Trying to find the woman, the managed in a split second to locate her seeing as the crowd of reporters had ignored her. Maneuvering their way through them, they managed to get Tsunade's attention and smiled in relief.

"Tsunade-sama, Sasuke-"

Tsunade ignored Sakura's statement and glared at Hinata, who stood her ground even though on the inside she was shaking.

"You need to get your hair fixed." Were the only words the director spoke, and shouted for a stretcher. After a moment of gruiling and awkward silence under Tsunade's stare, the older woman sighed.

"Hinata... we'll need your help for a while between the next couple of days, volunteer or not. As for your uncooperative actions, we'll speak about that when this is done."

Honey eyes stared at emerald ones.

"And you, I'm relieved you made it tonight. Now was it because that happened to Sasuke or because you wanted to help out." Another silence filled the air before two men came and placed Sasuke on the stretcher.

"Never mind, I don't want to hear it." Waving her hand at them in a dismissive manner, she gave them her back. "Hinata go take a rest, and I'll send someone to check up on any injuries you might have. Sakura help around with anything that anyone might need. We are too short on staff."

"Yes, ma'am!" Both girls shouted into the air. The woman sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm going to need a hell lot of Sake after all this shit is cleaned up." She mumbled under her breath, both Sakura and Hinata pretended not to hear a thing as they watched her walk away in annoyance.

Sighing Sakura gave a weary smile. "Well, that went strangely... well?"

Unsure of how to take it, Hinata nodded in agreement. Patting her hands on her thigh to dust off ashes from them.

"Hey, Hinata, have you not-"

Tonight just wasn't Sakura's day for talking, all her statements were being interrupted, and this time by Kiba's yapping.

"Oi, you pseudo cherry blossom! Why didn't ya' pick up my phone call?"

He gave her a toothy grin as she turned around, fist in hand, and her fist harshly kissed his cheek.

"Keep calling me that dog breath! I'll punch you so hard next time it'll be the last time you'll grin without any missing teeth! Idiot!" Nostrils flared, and arms crossed over her chest.

Hinata could only watch the scene unfold in front of her helplessly and sighed, giving a tired smile.

"Bye guys, I'm going to get an hour or two of sleep."

"Like a power nap?" Kiba pipped in, slowly starting to stand up from the ground, dusting his ass off from the dirt. Even in situations like this, Kiba was still a practical joker. Maybe that's why she had fancied him before she met Naruto. Giggling, Hinata nodded her head, giving a light wave, bow, and walked off.

"Have a good night's sleep, Hina-chan!"

Kiba could only pout as he felt Sakura's eyes glaring daggers at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Are you blind woman?" He squinted his eyes over at her. She stayed deadly silent as he took a step back and coughed into a closed fist.

"I'm volunteering for the K - 9 unit, a police officer." Sakura was pleasantly surprised, she had always thought he'd end up being a veterinarian or something, but he did look nice in a suit. Even though she'd never admit it out loud.

"Congratulations then." It was Kiba's turn to be surprised, but brushed it off. Before he could speak again, she cut him off.

"What's the death toll?" She asked and studied the situation.

"Around 158, and still counting." Sakura inhaled sharply. "A little over 200 injured." Kiba scratched the back of his head, the fire fighters finally starting to put out most of the flames and contain them.

Sakura's eyes snapped open as she turned to face Kiba. "And Ino? What happened to her?!"

Wiggling his nose, Kiba's stared off to where Hinata had walked away towards. "She seemed to have been walking away from the neurology department when it happened. The shock wave of the blast must have forced her body to collide with the wall. Probably left her out of breath."

She wrapped her arms protectively around herself.

"And right as she was about to gain the strength to get up and escape a chunk of the roof collapsed on top of her."

"H-how did she survive?"

"We talked about it for a few minutes, but we came to the assumption that it was because she was laying sideways. Most of the injury was just the weight of it crushing down on her, not the impact or force of the hit. Having her lungs compressed, and breathing in smoke didn't do her too well."

Sakura tilted her head back up, staring into the sky where few stars could be seen.

"How did she get out? Or how did they find her?" She needed an answer. Sakura had grown accustomed to lying to herself, but not about Ino, she adored the blond. She wouldn't have gone to help her. She couldn't even leave the comfort of her home.

"Hinata saved her."

Green eyes snapped over towards his figure.

"What?!"

"She didn't tell ya'?" He looked at her in a confused way. "Well, Hina-chan did. She came swooping in, and right when she was able to save Ino, I swooped in and took them out by the window." He got into a heroic pose and grinned from ear to ear.

Inner Sakura frowned, not like how her best friend could have just been stolen from her. Was she a five year old? Friends don't stop being friends with others because of such things. And unknown to Sakura, and the Hyuga, Hinata had just planted a small seed of jealousy and hatred in Sakura's mind.

Sakura was about to harshly ask something, but then again she was cut off.

"Why didn't ya' answer my phone call, Sakura?"

She stayed silent and closed her eyes, arms crossing behind her back as she tried to push back the silly feelings she was having towards the Hyuga.

"I was with Sasuke-kun."

His gaze never wavered from her body.

"I know you're having an affair, Sakura." The pinkette stayed silent, eyes widening ever so slightly. Most people wouldn't have caught that, but it was Kiba. Despite how brash and arrogantly loud he was, he did notice things.

"Hm? I only belong to Sasuke-kun, Kiba." And she took a step closer towards him. Kiba took a step forward as well.

"Oh, are we going to play this game?"

Another step forward from her.

"Hm, enlighten me."

Another step forward from him. They were so close Kiba could count her eye lashes as he looked down at her.

"Oh, well then," Smirking he felt his pride almost about to burst. "How about-" He stopped mid speech, his nose twitching. "Why do you smell like Naruto?" At that, Sakura took a few steps back and stared at her body as if wondering what he was talking about.

"Huh? What?"

Kiba grimaced and sighed mentally. Shaking his head he tried to hide the look of disgust towards the pinkette in his features.

"Ya' know, for a smart girl you sure do know how to make stupid moves." Giving her his back he started to walk away, knowing full well Sakura was staring at his retreating back.

_He wouldn't. He has no reason to. _He bit his bottom lip. _Shikamaru, damn it. I need your mind right now! I think I might have discovered some juicy gossip! I just hope it doesn't have to do with-_

Glancing over he watched a man unzip his pants and start peeing in a near by bush. Hiding his grossed out face he started to run over to him.

"Oi! You idiot, what are you doing?"

At that, the man grumbled some nonsense about the dawn of age and scrambled away. Sakura tried her hardest to not comprehend what just happened. Biting the nail of her thumb, she scoffed seemingly annoyed.

"I don't have to deal with that."

Closing her green hues she started to walk away. Even though Tsunade had asked such things about her, she needed to do something first, something that required her innate medicals skills. Walking over to the opposite side of the hospital she asked around for the sleeping tents and the patients with least amount of wounds. Bruises and such, but nothing they couldn't take care of with a simple procedure. Which would be the perfect place for Ino or Hinata.

Looking through every tent quietly no one judged her actions. Why would they, she was Tsunade's predecessor. Sakura was quiet surprised how everything died down in a few moments. She could only assume the police had taken special action. Hell, why wouldn't they.

Opening another tent she spotted the Hyuga, crawled into a ball sound asleep, completely oblivious to the world around her and sighed softly, hands on her hips. "Geez, Hinata." Muttering some motherly words to sleeping woman, Sakura reached for a near by blanket and placed it over her. She started to walk away, having the chance to look back, she didn't. Her eyes intending to find the blonde.

A few more tents down the long strip of road, she smirked in satisfaction finding what she was looking for.

The blonde was laying down on a stretcher. A tired look adorned her features and there were a few IVs strapped to her skin. The heart monitor indicating everything was going well in her body.

"Patient Yamanaka, Ino. Minor injuries. Statues seem to be fine, no broken bones. Hm, Ino - pig. It seems like you got out of it pretty well." Her words were low as she kept on reading her profile.

"Gomen, Ino." Sakura began and took out a small syringe from it's flimsy cover. Taking off the top of it, she pierced the air with the tip and pulled the plunger back, letting it fill to the brim with the oxygen it consumed.

"I don't know what you saw, but you shouldn't have survived." Sakura glanced at the IV that was strapped to the sleeping beauties hand. Her hand started to shake a little as it moved closer to Ino.

Click.

_Click?_ Sakura thought in confusion.

Before she could turn around, the back of her head collided with the cold metal of a gun and the pinkette frowned, her body tensed as her posture for awareness increased. Mentally cursing who was behind her.

A feminine voice hissed words through the air.

"Don't fucking move, you dumb bitch."

Sakura could feel her anger contaminate the air. The only thought on her mind was Sasuke and the police that were all close by. Gulping she stayed silent and obeyed. Her mind trying to formulate a plan.

Right as the female pulled the trigger, another bomb was set off, but thanks to the attention it received, barely nobody noticed the gun shot.

* * *

As a few minutes rolled by, Kiba took a deep sigh. Looking more annoyed than everything. "Geez, these poor firefighters have it tough." A grim look appeared on his features as his friend nodded in agreement, adjusting his black sunglasses.

"Damn, Shino, do you really need to keep those things on all the time. If I didn't know any better I'd say that you were a ninja in a past life." The detective just gave a light shrug and mental smirk.

"Maybe."

"Tsk, too quiet for my taste sometimes." Crossing his arms over his chest, he kept on examining his friend, eyes weary of his actions.

"Hinata, is she okay?"

Kiba was expecting for the man to mention their childhood friend, but it took him by surprise when he spoke with a hesitant voice about their childhood friend.

"Yeah, she's fine. Exhausted after saving Ino's life, but she's alive." Shino relaxed a bit. "Sleeping in one of those tents considering she'll have a long day ahead of her tomorrow."

At those final words, the bug boy started to walk in that direction.

"By the way Shino, how come you're here?"

"Volunteering." Kiba scoffed and mentally slapped himself. Of course he wouldn't get anything else out of him. Even the police department was short on detectives. Any extra helping hands would have been a great amount help to their department.

The bug boy wasn't content in just hearing his friend's words. It's not that he didn't trust Kiba, but there were times when he would over exaggerate thing, and other times make things seem anti climatic.

Finally finding her in a corner, he sighed in content, another sign of relief. Kiba had to with hold a chuckle as he watched his friend's action. Shino's eyes glanced over her covered body and frowned at her hair. "I like her with long hair better." At that Kiba stepped outside and burst into laughter. He had been away from his post for so long that he was surprised how he wasn't being reprimanded for it, and for Shino's choice of words.

"Wanna' visit Ino? She was pretty ruffed up, but she'll be fine after a few days of rest."

Shino didn't really care, but it would have been rude not to. Shrugging he fallowed Kiba out and kept on looking through every tent.

"Have any idea who it could have been?" Shino stayed silent for a moment. "Akatsuki." Kiba froze, eyes scanning the broken hospital for a second. "Maybe... but there could be other people." Shino nodded in agreement.

Pausing for a second, they both noticed a small puddle of red blood seeping through the folds of the tent and raised an eyebrow in curiosity. It wouldn't be too surprising if it was someone missing a limb, something Kiba didn't need to witness. Sighing he kept on walking as Shino stayed behind.

"Come on, bug boy."

Shino stayed silent. And Kiba stopped to look at his friend. "What's wrong." Watching his friend open the fold of the tent, he witness for the first time in his life Shino take a step back, seemingly annoyed.

"Shit."

Automatically surprised by hearing Shino's curse word, he ran over and instantly froze at the scene. His heart beating too fast for him to control. _Is this how doctors feel when they see a patient so messed up. _

Taking a step back, he instantly ran the opposite way where they came from as Shino stood his ground.

On the bloody floor laid the pale bodies of the pinkette and the red head, both pairs of eyes closed and a gun laying in between both of them. Staring at the scene for a second, he gulped and glanced at the blonde that was sound asleep. The only witness knocked out cold.

Eyes narrowed into thin slits as he finally took notice of the empty syringe filled with air inbetween the both of them, next to the gun. Shino wasn't a prodigy, but he had enough intelligence to connect the two and notice that some one had tried to kill Ino.

_I never did like Sakura._

Was all he could think at his eyes started to drift to the other body_. A nurse, well, not anymore._

_At this rate, he'll have to come in. _

Right as he finished saying that, a silver haired man stepped in, placing his book inside his pocket. "Good work, Shino." The man stayed silent.

"At this rate, we'll have to bring him in." Kakashi muttered under his breath, knowing full well Shino had heard. Taking a step back the paramedic came in astonished at what they saw. A frantic Kiba behind them.

* * *

_The Next Morning._

Lazily picking up the remote control, the man yawned and scratched the back of his head. Wondering how everything is going on in the world. Blinking at what he was seeing in the news, he frowned and stared intently at what the news reporter was saying.

"As most people have already heard, Konoha Hospital has-"

"What an annoyance."

He mumbled under his breath, taking in a deep breath a second later and flipping to another channel. A footage of a bomb exploding taken from a crappy barely digital cellphone appeared.

_Bombs._

Another channel.

_How bombs are made? And how to identify the homemade ones._

Another channel.

_What... did everyone just become an export on bombs over the course of a few hours? Hm, if people actually put that much effort into their own job._

Licking his dry lips he kept on staring. Once he had, had enough he closed eyes and swung the chair around and twirled a pen around in his fingers.

_This is ridiculous. I said to be careful._

Pushing the chair forward, he eyed the English breakfast and took in the sweet aroma. Not like it would last long though. He didn't even enjoy to eat too early in the morning when he had just stepped out of bed.

Having a stare down at the innocent food in front of him, he heard a loud knock against the door and blinked, snapping himself out of his daze and sighed.

"Come in."

And with all their glory, five assistants came in: four men and one woman. The woman had red hair that reached to her mid back and a lip piercing. Next to her was man dressed in american clothing, flip flops and a frown plastered on his face as he stared at the split ends on his blue hair. To their left stood a tall man with spiky black hair, a mask covering his facial features, and his hands stuffed into his trench coat. And finally to their right an elegant man frowned. His most notable features were his green eyes and white hair, a perfect combination with his traditional purple Japanese kimono.

As the man was about to start, the last member of his entourage swaggered in, a small smile on his features as he quickly fixed his hair bangs and tie. A black suit finishing up his appearance.

Raising an eyebrow, he crossed his fingers over his knee, staring intently at all of them. Despite the composed look on their faces, he could tell they would be nervous. Who wouldn't be? It was him. Whatever the media would say about who owned what, it didn't matter.

He owned Japan. Well, practically a little over 3/4 of the business aspects of it.

"I see you all did your jobs. Congratulations."

Silence filled the air.

"But do tell, did I not specifically ask to get everything set in a decent and quiet manner?"

Tension started to rise, the girl shifted the weight on her legs slowly, trying to keep her composure. Something he did not like.

"I asked to take out the Akatsuki. Not shoot them from the air and into a hospital. I understand we were going to take down the hospital also, but it was in its due time." His words were razor sharp, cutting through the air. "Because of your hasty actions Suna hospital was able to discover the ones we had previously set up." The blue haired boy glanced down nervously, trying his hardest to not make eye contact.

Sighing in discontent, he pushed back a few strands of dark hair behind his ear.

"I demand an oral report."

The white haired man took a step forward, his voice crisp and clear in the morning time.

"When we arrived at the meeting place, Karin and I started to look around the basement under the basement for anything that could be of use to us."

He blinked slightly confused. "The basement under the basement?"

"Yes sir, apparently unbeknownst to the designer, the had been preparing everything as he worked on it. We decided to kill two bird with one stone and I took out Temari and Shikamaru as Karin dragged them outside."

He stopped mid way and Karin nodded in agreement.

"We came to a simple conclusions that the design was already completed, but the man was just trying to perfect it unknown to anyone else." At that, the leader smirked.

"And where is this designer, Shikamaru?"

"We do not know sir. No bodies were reported to have been found in the crash site that could have been identified to be Shikamaru's or Temari's."

"Excellent. They could be alive." Smirking the leader gave a short clap. "If anything goes wrong, their is still a chance we can use him. But why bomb the place?"

The white haired man shook his head. "It was not us. It seems their is someone out there that knows what is going on. We only took the device, but something strange occurred."

"Enlighten me." He tried to control the bored expression on his face.

"It went off on it's own, as if a sound wave hit everyone the moment we walked out the door with it and the second bomb went off. It felt like a sound wave went through our bodies. Almost making us feel as if we were carried in the air." The other members nodded their head in agreement except the female, too far away from the site to feel anything. The white haired male started to become annoyed of all the talking he had to do. "Before _he_," paused and looks at the man in a suit, "took the helicopter down, Suigetsu noticed that Uchiha Itachi had gone into a type of seizure. We were unsure at first, until Karin called in an hour later from the scene of the hospital. Uchiha Sasuke was emitted in for the same exact reasons."

"We do not know if it was chemicals in the airs, or what exactly happened, but it has affected the Uchiha siblings. Suigetsu also took notice his Sharingan was spinning out of control."

This caught the leaders attention and made him almost jump up in glee, despite the annoyed look on his face.

"The device, what does it finally do?"

At that Suigetsu stepped in and the kimono adorned man took a step back. "We aren't quite sure yet. The data is encrypted. Apparently that Shikamaru guy didn't trust the Suna leaders too." The leader scoffed, he wouldn't have either. "The lack of large amounts of buttons, over abundance of cords and Plutonium- 239 as it's main core is quite, well..." He glanced away nervously for a second. "Nerve racking."

"As we speak, we have people trying to decode it."

The leader nodded. They had it in their hands. It could work. And it could cause havoc, famine, disease, plagues. It was perfect... it could become perfect.

"Can it change time?"

Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy. Suigetsu tried not to let his jaw drop, only to disagree with a shake of his head. "Not that I know of, sir."

The leader glanced down at his cold breakfast, that same smirk still present.

"We can change that." Everyone stayed deadly silent. "I have a new job for all of you. Find me the body of the Akatsuki members, and find me Shikamaru."

Suigetsu took a step back and they all nodded to leave, in the same exact way they came.

Once out the door, the leader glanced at his long black hair and then out the window. "Soon. It will all be mine. Would you be rolling in your grave now if I ended up accomplishing what you couldn't?"

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it. Please forgive me with the repetition of the words that I used to describe the characters that the leader was talking to. I didn't want to give them all away. On a positive note, we know two of the characters.

Karin and Suigetsu.

And dun dun duuuunnn. Until next chapter we might finally be able to see what happened to Sakura. If she was shot. And if she was shot, if she survived. And who was the person with the gun. :D

But I promise you, there was a major lack of Sasuke on this chapter, do not fret. It will come soon and you guys will get to experience some more Sasuke in the next chapter I believe. Even hints of SasuHina.

Please review, I would really appreciate it.

Thank you! Have a good night.

The Count, Kennedy.


	5. Chapter 4: Or Maybe Not

**Disclamer: **I do not own the anime/manga Naruto, or it's characters. Any other fictional character belongs to its rightful owner.

**Story so far: **The Suna siblings are trying to invent a weapon that can lead to world peace, and work with the Akatsuki. The device is stolen and there are traitors around every corner. Hinata is seen being in the hospital at the time of the helicopter crash, saves Ino and goes to get Sakura who is with a sick Sasuke. Arriving at the hospital they go their separate ways. Kiba knows Sakura is having an affair, and two bodies are found next to Ino's stretcher. A mysteries man is shown speaking of their organization's next plan.

By the way, how come no one has told me there is an anime or manga called His and Her Circumstances o_o;; I never knew this! My friend passes by and she's all like, "Oh, so you like that anime?" And I'm staring at her like an idiot and contemplating my life's existence. I never knew it existed.

Damn it...

Damn it all.

**Chapter 4: **Or maybe not.

.

.

.

Konan closed her phone and threw it on the bed, her head felt like it was below water, a small frown started to appear. Quickly dismissing it from her features, as she ignored the incoming vibration from calls, the woman rolled over to her side.

Thoughts plagued her mind. It was an international hit what had went on the night before, the authorities had a hunch of who they thought it might be, the Akatsuki. Konan knew better than that, knew better than most people Pein wouldn't do such a thing. He'd either do it very quietly and make sure no one knew about it until years later, or go off with a big bang. He was the man that started to accept the simple fact that bombs were needed. War defined who we are as humans.

Covering her face with her finger tips she made sure to rub her skin in circular motions.

"I can't get any wrinkles now. I've been doing far too well."

An image flashed of Pein through her mind as she attempted to calm her soul. She couldn't believe that the people she trusted had just so easily vanished. The only thing that kept her from breaking down was that there were no bodies found in the helicopter.

Staring up at the ceiling of the hotel room, Konan could easily come to one conclusion at the moment.

"I need to get back."

And with those final words, her hand reached over to the cellphone and started to dial a few number, but stopped a moment a text for her came in.

An unknown number and a picture message.

Downloading the file, she tilted her head, unsure of what it could have been.

Gold hues instantly widened once realization hit in. Gasping she dropped the phone and covered her mouth with a trembling hand. Shifting everything around the room, the female spotted the control remote and turned on the flat screen TV.

"- and now back to you, Angela." The news reporter stated as he finished talking about the cold weather about to hit London. "Thank you, Alexander, always a pleasure. And now- wait..." She paused, her face serious with mixed emotions of worry. "We have just received breaking news from one of our reporters in Tokyo, Michael."

Konan anxiously stared at the screen, trying her hardest to not dig a hole through the mattress with her perfect manicured nails.

"It's been said that a body has been found in the crash site that could have belonged to a former S - Class criminal, a member of the organization Akatsuki." Konan could smell the tension in that news room rise and she wasn't even there.

"Michael..." The woman began, her voice not reaching the man on the other side of the world. "Can you hear us?" A smaller screen appeared on the top right hand corner, and a man of tall stature appeared, a grim look on his face.

"Yes, Angela. Sorry about that, it seems that the connection around here is terrible. We believe the crash could have taken out a few power lines that may have also damaged radio signals. " Angela nodded. "We're glad to have you back and see you're alright, Michael. Although, do tell us. What does the police have to say about the body?" A second later the man replied rather nervously.

"All the evidence that we can been able to acquire is a head, with multiple piercings around his face, nose, lips, ears, and collar area. Because of the magnified burns in the skin and head, there are only a few patches left of red hair on him." Konan stared in shock as the man's screen came to fill up the entire screen, and the burnt head of Pein stood clearly on the stretcher. Konan could feel her blood sugar and pressure drop incredibly low, her heart beat excessively fast, and tears began to pool in the corner of her eyes.

Taking in a shaky breathy, the woman dropped to her knees and tried to keep whatever was left of her sane composure. The man's voice had already been tuned out to the background, nothing now but a soft murmur against the nightingales that sang their sweet song.

Daring to let her gold hues travel up once more the close up of where Pein's head stood, Konan froze again. She was about to have a heart attack any second.

"C-could it be?" She, professional speaker of the group, actually stuttered for once.

Crawling closer anticipation ate at her soul as she glanced at his piercings. Way too many for her Pein to have. _Could it be him? But it is him. I can recognize that face and bone structure anywhere!_

Gnawing on her bottom lip, she froze the screen and intently counted the piercings. He also had a few more on his eyebrows and another on his nose. Meaning a total of five piercings Pein didn't have. He usually just got one a year. Blinking she tilted her head in confusion. "Wh-what... why does Pein have that?" She asked out loud more to herself than anyone else.

Her pride started to take over as her finger tips brushed the tv screen, making it seem as if they were caressing his cheek. "I'm the only one allowed to give you piercings, Pein-sama."

* * *

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Sasuke hated mornings. Dreaded it. The simple fact of having to get up and needing to change was a bit of an annoyance. Not to mention how everyone seemed to make everything in a better, completely disregarding if something had happened the night before. Sighing he let his fore arm cover his eyes as he attempted to get another moment of sleep.

Not like he needed it. The company practically ate from his finger tips as he watched them bathe in their own demise. Dismissing some uncomfortable feelings in his hands and chest, Sasuke let out a small yawn, quite uncharacteristic of him. The last thing he needed was to turn into Shikamaru.

Although his brain in some situations wouldn't hurt to have. Dismissing the thoughts from his mind, he tried to clear away the annoying sound of people and the smell of blood.

Moving his arm from his eyes, he stayed in a relaxed position.

Charcoal hues stared at the white ceiling and frowned. He was not amused at all. Glancing to his side, he found it was more whiteness and to his right bodies moaning in pain. He was about to groan in displeasure, but blinked and stared at his legs. An eyebrow raising slightly. _There is no way I've worked out for so long and see my results disappear. _

Glaring at his legs, he with held a scoff out of respect for the patients and stayed laying down, wiggling every extremity he owned. _Everything seems to be working, fine. Then why am I stuck here_? His frown become more apparent, eyebrows furred together as he tried to keep his composure.

It wasn't after a moment or two of a delicate pain coming from his hand that he noticed some IVs stuck to his skin.

_Ug. _

Pushing the thought to the back of his head, the Uchiha tried a little harder. He was taking anger management classes for Hinata. So far so good, he hadn't felt the need to destroy anything.

_How did I even get here?_

Retracing his steps, he blinked everything away to only close his eyes and just thinking about everything he had done the day before. Sasuke woke up late to find Hinata gone and off to the bakery and breakfast already cooked. He got up, went and worked out, finished reading The Count of Monte Cristo, and went off to a meeting at work. After some boring hours of dealing with those simpletons he came home to find dinner prepared, his Hinata in a simple white apron.

He paused and placed a hand on his stomach. It's been a while since his eaten, his stomach already growling at him. Shaking his head, he withdrew back into his thoughts.

Finishing up his thoughts, he could only remember how amazing his lip felt against her skin and then after a wave a nausea, he was dropped to the floor of an elevator. Frowning yet again, he cursed the Gods, where ever they maybe laughing at his misery. Hinata, he needed to find her. Knowing full well a nurse would pass by the moment he'd ripped off the IV and turn off the heart monitor, he decided to be quick about it.

Shifting smoothly through the sheets and up. He felt ever so slightly shorter. What was wrong with him today? Sighing yet again he pushed the thought to the back of his mind and thanked the same Gods who mocked him every moment of his life. Scoffing he traced his fingers tips against the wall, the other one against his lips.

He missed Hinata. At least _his_ Hinata.

Taking an unfortunate turn he rose a thin eyebrow. Completely ignoring the looks he was receiving from a few nurses. Males and females alike, even blushes surfacing around some of their features.

The hell happened... the hospital has never been in this type of condition before. Eyes narrowing dangerously he stared over at patient's folder that was left discarded on top of a secretaries desk. Picking it up, despite the annoyed look on the woman's face, he glanced at it sparingly and practically let it drop from his finger tips the moment he read the year.

Sucking in a deep breath, he gave a curt nod and placed the folder back on the desk. The woman should have cursed him and back to even looking at a patient's private file, but there he was, getting away with many things because of his devilishly handsome looks.

"Restroom."

He stated, his cold voice sending shivers down the woman's back as she stared at him with a dazed expression. He clenched his teeth. If there was something Sasuke hated more in this life than Itachi, it was having to repeat himself.

"Restroom, where is it?"

Her eyes widen in realization as she nodded vigorously, her hand point to where he had arrived from. Giving one last curt nod he started to casually walk over there. His mind starting to put a few pieces together. The more Sasuke thought about it, the more it made sense and didn't at the same time. It was starting to annoy him greatly. Avoiding making eye contact with the police and the fire fighters he gulped.

Am I in Suna Hospital?

He couldn't help, but wonder. Then again, this was a Konoha hospital. The structure and colors made it all clear. Now he was just out right pissed.

Doing a sharp turn, he stumbled against the door of them men's restroom and before he could get a stall all to himself, he had to stop and stare at himself in the mirror.

"Shit."

Was all he could mutter under his breath. This wasn't happening. It just wasn't possible. We all have moments in our lives where we could go back and change something we regret, but this was ridiculous. Itachi had died, Naruto was out of the way, Hinata and him were suppose to get married. This isn't what was suppose to happen. He was practically the hero in his story.

Anger coursed through his veins and his sharingan activated, finger tips playing with the smooth skin on the bridge of his nose and his high cheek bones. Sasuke couldn't believe it, but he had too. There he stood, in all his profound glory, a younger version of himself. As much as he kept on repeating those thoughts again and again in his mind, he felt like collapsing to the ground.

He couldn't think of one positive things about being a younger versions of himself.

Sasuke stopped and blinked.

But he wasn't a younger version of himself. He still had every single memory he made in his mind the upcoming five years of his life. The Uchiha tilted his head and tried to calm down once again. _So I'm in the body of my younger self. Even though that makes no sense, at least it could explain Hinata's indifference towards me. _

Standing up straight he patted down the shirt, eyes fixated on himself.

"I need to call Shikamaru."

He admitted out loud and frowned, to only mentally curse himself out a few seconds later.

_Heh, Suna was suppose to get bombed, yet it looked as if Konoha hospital took the damage. And to make it worse I can't even call Shikamaru because it could not even be his number, never the less he doesn't even know who I am. _

Sasuke's frown deepened as he tried his best to make up that hypothesis he had in mind. If that's what even actually happened.

_Geez, this all seems like a bad plot twist in True Blood. _

His arm extended forward as he punched the mirror, cracking it and making sure his nuckle were cut up by the pieces. Staring as the drops of blood contaminated the sink, he just rinsed it with some cold water.

_If it happens again, I should remember myself doing this in the future._

Sasuke's theory was correct, for the most part. With this simple act, parallel universes could exist with ease to the scientific community, and would they have a field day with that.

Patting his skin dry, the Uchiha loomed over the first aid kit on the side of the door, and decided to not have any nagging nurses on his ass, so he picked the best option and bandaged it. After a few moment he stepped out to meet a pair of azure eyes, and a mesh of blond hair.

Uzumaki Naruto stood in front of him with all his glory.

Sasuke's heart skipped a bit, and turned completely pale. Naruto flashed him a wide smile. "Yo, teme, I heard what happened to you!" He placed a warm hand on Sasuke's shoulder and pulled him outside.

"Don't worry, your parents are on their way here from their vacation. But damn. I didn't think something like that could of have happened to you." He spoke a little to loudly, lazily pulling his hand behind his back. Meanwhile Sasuke's gaze stayed determined to not sway from the dirty floor, while at the same time making sure he wouldn't forget Naruto's words. _Hm, so something happened to me?_

"If you ask me, you don't look half bad." His smile switched to a mischievous grin. "By the-" His voice was cut off as a healthy fist collided against his mouth, busting open his upper lip. In response his body fell back as wide eyes stared at the Uchiha in surprise, to only come in lock with red swirling hues.

Naruto growled as his eyebrows furred together and Sasuke's fist clenched.

_Sorry Hinata, guess those anger management classes can't cure everything_.

Before Naruto could even retort another word towards his best friend, another fist came flying his way that he could barely dodge it. Sasuke could only look down on him, his body pinning Naruto's down as he sat on top.

"Sasuke! What the hell is your problem?!"

A woman started to run off in the distance searching for help, as Sasuke started to count the seconds he had left. Tilting his head up, he sighed and made sure to lock a hard hit on Naruto's jaw, allowing for blood to trickle down the side of his chin.

Naruto couldn't comprehend what was going on, as to why Sasuke's attitude had taken such a sharp turn. But just because he didn't understand what was going on, it didn't mean he would be taking hit's like a punching bag. He had beat Sasuke at his own game before, he could do it again. Managing to free a hand Naruto attempted to punch up with one hand, and punch his stomach with the other. Both attacks stopped immediately by Sasuke's swift and fluent motions of his good, and bandaged hand. Before Naruto could even glance up, Sasuke's headbutted him causing a bruise to start to form in the spot, and leaving a small gash. Naruto could only gasp in surprise.

_Since when did the teme get so fast. This is unreal!_

The Uchiha's breath caressed the crook of his neck as he whispered some words into Naruto's ears.

Multiple people started to whisper to one another about what was going on. They were friends, no? Then why were they fighting? For what were they fighting? What was the brunet speaking to the blond about? Is that Itachi's brother? Isn't that Hinata's fiance? All those silly questions that could only add fuel to the fire of anger and hatred Sasuke had inside himself towards the blond.

_Maybe this bullshit going back to the past does have a good side._

Pulling his body away, red hues stared into Naruto's melancholic eyes. Raising his fist in the air, he took a moment to enjoy what he would do to Naruto's face while carefully aiming where it would hurt him the most. Naruto just closed his eyes, a guilty look running through his features as he cast his eyes down to the side, almost accepting of his fate even if his will power told him to fight.

* * *

Hinata blinked, her eyes adjusting to the light that peeked through a small hole of the tent. Rubbing the sleep of her eyes, she tilted her head to the side, clenching her fingers together to make a fist and let out a small sigh in desperation realizing how much her body parts were starting to hurt. Being slight sore and all.

Hinata woke up by herself and was not amused by it. No one had even bothered to pass by and wake her up to help around. The light outside just made her a tad bit sad that her internal clock had failed her for once. Raising her arms up in the air, she stretched and tried to clear her head. Feeling her stomach grumble, the Hyuga gave a short sigh and a silent smile.

"Maybe I should get something to eat."

She spoke out loud more to herself than anyone else. Standing up and folding the blanket she cranked her neck from side to side, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small hair elastic to tie her, now, short hair into a low pony tail. Disregarding the long strands that were still there, she tucked them behind her ear. Rubbing her eyes once more, she stepped out of the tent and glanced outside, trying to ignore the scent of wet grass and dirt. Hinata usually enjoyed it, but after a disaster like that, it wasn't the top priority on her mind.

A she walked through the row of tents, Hinata tried to dodge some paparazzi as they glorified a head on a stretcher. Hinata instantly let her vision graze some where else as she tried to occupy her mind with it, tying her stomach into a tight knot.

Lilac eyes glanced down as she made her way into the hospital that still worked. Which also brought on another question. Why did the electricity work, wouldn't it have been out by now despite the large number of back up generators the hospital had?

Sighing she pushed those thoughts back and gave a curt nod and smile to those she knew. A hand grasped her shoulder and she slowly turned around to meet a pair of warm coal eyes.

"Ah, Shizune-san. Good morning." The assistant could only smile briefly back and give a small laugh. "Did your internal clock fail you today, Hinata?"

She could only glance down shyly.

Shizune patted her back lightly and kep her smile on. "It's okay Hinata, Tsunade and I decided to let you get some extra sleep. What you did was really heroic."

Hinata thought other wise, she let other people stuck in different rooms drown in smoke. She jumped over half dead bodies without giving them a time of day. Glancing down silently, Hinata could only give a small nod as she felt the other woman study her features.

"Hinata... it's okay. We can't save everyone. It's thanks to you, Ino is alive and is recuperating." It sounded harsh to ears, maybe it was because she wasn't a nurse and only a volunteer. Maybe because she was more of an emotional person and she always did everything she could to keep those around her happy and safe. And yet here, she could only save Ino.

At that moment, Shizune, felt as if she had stepped on a landmine. Quickly retracing her steps, she made sure to chose her words carefully.

"Hinata..." This got the smaller girl to look up. "I'll suggest you to a psychiatrist if you'd like." She spoke softly. Hinata nodded in consideration, at this rate maybe it would seem like a good idea, she wasn't one to like to keep things bottled in for too long. She had figured out that self harm wasn't the way out.

"Thank you, Shizune-san."

"Nah, no problem Hinata. Although, have you visited Sakura already?"

Hinata tilted her head to the side in a confused manner. "Hm? Well, I did pick h-her up yesterday."

Shizune shook her head in disagreement.

"No, Hinata. Sakura was shot three times last night." The Hyuga's eyes widen into saucers and she sucked in a deep breath. "She's in a comatose state right now in room 1042." Hinata gave another quick nod, but before she could leave, Shizune grasped onto her hand firmly.

"Hinata, where were you last night, just sleeping?"

She nodded and Shizune stayed silent.

"What was the last thing you talked to her about?"

"We handed Sasuke over to Tsunade-sama, and then we chatted for a bit. We were with Kiba when that happened." Hinata mentioned, knowing full well where this was going.

"What else happened, Shizune-san?" Her eyes narrowing dangerously, almost a bit too scared to ask. The brunette took a moment to think about it. It was classified information, but half the hospital knew already or heard something similar to it. People didn't know how to stay quiet now a days. If she was going to hear a rumor, at least it should be from someone who actually has a decent idea about what's going on.

"Hinata, if Sakura manages to stay live through this, she could be charged with murder." Hinata tensed, not believing the words she heard. Her lips parted to speak against her but were interrupted by Shizune's voice again.

"There was a syringe filled with air on the floor next to the gun, a silencer hidden within the folds of the tent. It took them a few moments to realize where it had been stashed. They believe either Sakura or the perpetrator hid it before they were knocked unconscious."

"And as for-"

She stopped and inwardly growled lightly and sighed. "Do you know any officers, Hinata?" She nodded, still trying to register everything that had occurred between those few hours she had fallen asleep.

"Go to them and ask them the rest of the information. I have to go, Tsunade needs me. I just thought I'd tell you before you heard it from another voice." Hinata nodded in agreement and watched her walk away. Shizune did have a point, tucking her hands in the pockets of her pants she tried her best to calm her nerves.

Walking around the first floor of the hospital, she decided to go into Sakura's room. She needed to see with her own own eyes exactly what had happened to her. Some things didn't add up, no matter how she tried to place everything together. Doing a sharp turn, her eyes widen as did her smile. Shino was standing outside the door, guarding it with his impassive features and stoic expression. "Shino-san!"

She yelled quietly. It was Hinata, her voice was too soft for her own good. Shino's body turned slightly to acknowledge her presence as he gave a short nod. "Hinata."

A short moment of awkwardness filled between them as she coughed into a closed fist, not sure how to put everything to words. He only leaned over and placed a hand on her shoulder as she glanced at it. Too many people had been doing that to her lately.

"Go in. Sakura's to the left. Ino's to the right."

Hinata could feel her heart almost explode with the happiness she felt to her bug loving friend. They didn't need words, he was always so careful with her. But then again, it just showed how much he had analyzed her through the years.

Slowly she opened the door, and let Shino walk in as another guard took his place.

"Are you volunteering, Shino-san?"

A nod.

"But aren't you a detective?"

"The police department is low on both, police officers and detectives. They need any help they can get. Normally the entire hospital would be shut down in these cases, but the nearest ones are too far, and the closest have bombs inside them. The havoc among citizens is catastrophic."

Hinata listened intently, surprised at his well thought out speech, but then again it was Shino.

Moving over to study Ino, Hinata's hand slowly caressed Ino's smooth hands and bit down on her bottom lip. She had been doing so well, not crying this whole time. At least they didn't send her to Suna. Taking in a deep breath, she gave a silent prayer to her youthful childhood friend and glanced over to the mesh of pink hair that was beside her.

"Isn't it bad that they're both in the same room, Shino-san?"

He stayed silent.

"We were thinking about the same thing too for a while, but there's nothing we can do. Not enough space, and we're pretty sure Haruno won't be going anywhere." Hinata simply stared at her.

"Why did she get shot, Shino?" She dropped the honorific, her face filled with sadness.

"We're not sure. Personal grudges. We just have to hope that she wakes up and recovers."

They both stayed silent as loud ruckus came from outside, and Hinata was about to open the door, but only see a tired and moody Kiba step inside. "Geez, there ya' are Shino. I've been looking everywhere for you. Go on break. It's your turn. You've been awake all night."

Hinata could only stare in amazement at both of the gentlemen as they both valued their sleep. Even if one needed half the day, and the other needed four.

Shino could only give another nod, and step outside as Kiba closed the door behind him.

"So, Hina-chan. I assume you've already heard, huh?"

He pulled a near by chair and sat down, opening a bag of chips and placing one in his mouth. Hinata watched him silently as she took a seat next to him.

"Y-yeah, Shizune-san told me a bit about it." Kiba blinked and shrugged. "Better her than anyone else, if you ask me." He admitted and stared over at Sakura's body. "What she tell you?" And placed another chip in his mouth.

Hinata stated the best she could what Shizune had told her, and he nodded to her in agreement.

"Chip?" He commented, and leaned over to offer her some as she kindly refuse. Hinata was one of those people that only sweet or sour things after dinner. Or for an early afternoon snack. And yet it was still the early hours in the morning.

"Well, she missed out on a few things. We believe that Sakura probably had tried to kill Ino with a syringe full of air. We have her finger prints all over it." Hinata let her fingers curl tightly together on her lap. Kiba placed a clean hand over them and didn't stare at her teary eyed face. He didn't want to get beat up by Naruto for doing something to the Hyuga he believed would make her smile again.

"On a brighter note, the perpetrator was found dead." Hinata blinked, trying her hard to push those tears behind her as she gulped. "R-really?"

"Yup. It was a young red headed girl." For a second the only one that came to mind was the girl Ino had spoken to her about the night before.

"Her name was Tayuya. She had just graduated from high school and was starting a teaching internship with Sound Academy." Hinata let that sink in. Sound Academy was a university, but without the title that hired some, if not the best of the best artist and musicians the country of Japan had to offer. Their only downside was that they were considered pretty stuck up and self centered people. So how did she get in that program, never the less... if she was such a good musician, why would she throw it all away to try and kill Sakura.

At this moment, Hinata didn't know whether the girl's intervention was a good thing, or not. She saved Ino's life, and revealed Sakura's identity. Blinking she paused.

"W-wait.. but what if Sakura had the syringe and used it as an attempt to save herself from this, Tayuya that tried to attack her?" Kiba paused chewing. His eyes staring blankly at both woman laying helplessly asleep.

Hinata did have a point. And there could be evidence for it too. They have been childhood friends, and there has been no signs of animosity between the two females that could lead for Sakura to do something like that. Besides self defense was tricky business. What one thing did come to mind was how strong the pinkette was. Not only did she take three bullets to the chest, but she also fought back and shot a bullet through the red head's heart before knocking herself out into unconsciousness.

"Hinata, you maybe right, but there were witnesses saying they heard Sakura ask to where Ino was. But then again, no one would suspect her, and she is friends with Ino. She's demonstrated she's a woman of good characters. At least to the people around here. "

This was starting to get tricky for him. It's not like he wanted to send Sakura to jail either, but some people in the task force were well aware about their suspicions and weren't going to change them for anybody. Shino being one of them. The bug man hadn't been wrong about any practice case before. True this wasn't a practice case, or anything of the sort, but Kiba trusted his childhood friend's judgement. Placing one last chip in his mouth he stared at the Hyuga heiress, a look of longing and hope filled in her eyes as she stared back at him.

"You're a good friend. You know that, Hina-chan?"

Hinata could only give a small smile in return, Kiba stayed silent.

"How about you go wash up. I'm sure you've been aching for one." He said with a grin as he watched her turn a tomato red. He wasn't insulting her, but it was cute seeing her fidget. Apparently he had cheered her up in some way, by simply agreeing with her.

"H-hai... Kiba-san. Thank you." She motioned softly and stood up. A grin plastered on his face, "No problem Hinata-chan. I'll always be here for you." He admitted, his voice slightly husky, but instantly changed when he felt Shino glare at him through the door and gulped. Hinata chuckled and walked out as he did too, but stopped to lean in against the frame of the door and watch her walk away to the second floor.

"She believes Sakura's innocent."

Shino stayed silent, completely disagreeing with it, even if he didn't move a single muscle. Kiba was used to his comrades silent language.

"She still smells like lavender and violets." Despite all the different smells that lingered in the air, Kiba agreed. Her calm presence something he favored the most.

As both men discussed the red headed woman, Hinata took a flight of stairs up, her mind still on Sakura's action. It just didn't seem like her, nor her actions. "I need some water. And a good book." She spoke softly to herself and glanced around for a mere second, noticing where she was. "Ah, restroom!" She smiled happily, and practically skipped over. Right as she entered, she could sworn she heard something crack in the men's bathroom. Blinking she shrugged lightly and tried her best to not make anything of it.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she splashed her face with water, and internally cried at her hair.

"I hope Naruto-kun won't mind." Her fingers played with the burnt ends.

"Ah, I hope Neji- nii - sama won't have a fit." And tried her best to control her laughter. Hearing a scream Hinata stood up straight, surprised by that.

_Another b-bomb? But I didn't hear anything!_

Bursting right out of the door, she came face to face with something she would consider worse in her own private life.

Naruto on the floor. Sasuke on top. Naruto hurt. Sasuke enjoying it. Before Hinata could truly register everything that was really going on, her body without her mind's decision moved on its own and frail hands grasped hard ones. Gasps resonated throughout the people that watched.

Sasuke was about to turn around and punch the mere person who was about to stop one of the most perfect revenge moments of his life, but stopped. Dead in his track. His body completely calming down as he stared at the Hyuga who was clinging on his hand for dear life. Naruto's could only stare in shock, his face completely unaccustomed to making such an expression. His mind tried to comprehend how Hinata had arrived at the scene so fast.

"H-Hinata."

Teary lilac eyes opened to stare at blue eyes. "N-Naruto. Are y-you okay." The blond nodded his head in agreement, eyes shutting at the same time. Unknown to Hinata, Sasuke's eyes had already turned to those charcoal ones he normally had, and the wouldn't budge from Hinata's stressed face. Before Hinata noticed, he was already free from her grasp and away from Naruto, staring just at her.

Locking eyes with him, Hinata crawled over to Naruto's side, gently running her fingers through his hair. Tearing her eyes away, she got up, and offered him a helping hand. For once Sasuke was sure Itachi was alive and he was just living a nightmare. They shouldn't be together, it would only cause him pain. The next thing he'd know, Sakura would be alive and he'd wake up to see Hinata wanting to cancel off their engagement. Sasuke stared at the couple in front of him as the crowd started to disperse an in the distance Hinata could tell Tsunade's silhouette.

"Temee..." He spit some blood on the floor and wrapped a possessive arm around Hinata's waist. The female blinked, surprised at his actions. "N-Naruto. Are you s-sure you're o-okay?" She mused softly, knowing full well Sasuke's eyes were on her, it didn't make any sense. He was suppose to be hospitalized, under care.

The man was suffering from seizures and yet here he was. Causing havoc and starting problem.

"The hell is your problem, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, letting go of Hinata and grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt. For a moment Naruto could have sworn he didn't exist to the Uchiha, as if his words were non existing and it caused for his heart to clench in agony. He had to be kidding.

"Ahem..."

Both males angry glares were sent to the place where they heard the voice and instantly regretted it. There stood Tsunade with a rather annoyed look on her face.

"You're back for a few hours and you're already causing trouble?!" Naruto shrunk a bit, disliking the fact he was showing such mannerism around Sasuke and Hinata. The Hyuga glanced down nervously and Sasuke only kept the same bored expression on his face.

"Fricking ridiculous. Hinata, take Sasuke back to his room. Naruto- ah, no buts you're coming with me." The couple had a dejected looks on their faces as Sasuke smirked triumphantly causing Naruto to curl his fist in anger. Tsunade watched the scene intently until she noticed a few more pass byres.

"Do you people not have enough work on your hands?! Would you like some more?!" And those little nurse rats started to disappear in seconds.

"What are you waiting for. Go." Tsunade made eye contact with Hinata for a mere split second and started to walk away, a pissed off Naruto on her trail.

For a moment Hinata frowned, knowing full well how badly her nerves were on edge.

"Hinata." She froze, not daring to make eye contact, fearing why she was left alone with him and not even a single body guard. It was true he wasn't a criminal or anything. But after that stunt, who knows what could have happened.

"Hinata." He spoke again, this time his voice had a sweet and gentle tone to it. Daring to look up, she took a small step back, hands instantly reaching up to her chest in a shy manner, unsure of what to make of the man in front of her.

_W-why... why are you giving me such a sad smile, Sasuke._

"Shall we get going, Hinata?"

* * *

Hello everyone, hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. By the way, I also wanted to say that if there is anything you guys don't understand tell me, and I'll answer them in the next chapter before I put up the story. ((As long as their not like: oh what happens next, or is this character going to die.)) Also, if there is anything you guys believe I need to work on, or fix just tell me. I want to be able to give everyone the best reading experience to my ability.

By the way, I enjoy True Blood lol. I just thought it would be a nice tease to place in there for the fans. I can't wait for the next episode. And I'm so happy Pam lives

Please review, I would really appreciate it as they mean a lot to me.

Thank you! Have a good night.

The Count, Kennedy.


End file.
